blue_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Polina Vinogradova
''General info '''Name spelling: '''Poh-leeh-nah '''Homeplanet:' Blue Star Born in: Strangeland/Astera Town Current residence: Astera Town Birthdate: 26th November Age: 18 Fairy school: 12th grade Superhero school: 12th grade Element: fire Favorite colors: black, dark red First appearance in the comic: the 1st page About the character Polina's a pretty self-centered one. Of course, she likes her friends, but when it goes to helping or, what's worse, saving them, Polina only does it out of fear they'd get mad at her and stop being friends with her, not because she actually wants to. She's not much of a help, anyway: whenever something bad happens Polina starts panicking and becomes completely useless. She also can't do any housework due to being a rich kid and having a maid in the house. It may seem that Polina lacks any good qualities, but she has them: she's quite skilled at sewing, has a good taste in clothes and despite her egoistical behaviour she's is loved by her friends for being a generally kind hearted and even (pretty seldom) a caring person. Polina's interests include shopping, shopping and... shopping. 'Job' On her homeplanet Polina is a songstress in the band formed by her, Natasha, Grace and Lisa. On the Earth she cleans the Dekitate's flat (and does it pretty badly). 'Relationships' Family: Elena (mother) Dmitri (father) Nina (little sister) Best friends: Oksana Natasha Vica 'As a fairy' Polina's a fire fairy and it obviously means she can control fire. Special abilities: -Summoning flames as small as well as large ones. -When she's mad her body might start to burn. It's harmless for her, but not for those who're near her at the moment. -She can absorb fire which, again, doesn't hurt her. Besides element-related powers Polina, like any other fairy, can make different things appear out of nowhere, change clothes, etc.. However, she's unable to create things that are much bigger than her and electrical appliances (out of all known fairies only Ira seems to possess this ability). To use the fairy powers Polina doesn't have to transform. Weird enough, she even can fly without her wings. Yet again, these facts go to every fairy of Blue Star. 'As a superhero' Polina posesses the same elemental powers as a superhero. Only in this form they're used at the co st of her own energy therefore Polina's attacks are never strong enough because she's too afraid of losing much energy. Unlike fairy form Polina can't use the superhero powers when she's not transformed. 'Trivia' -Polina once used magic to change Nina's eyecolor at her request, but kinda failed and now her sis has heterochromia. -As a child Polina wanted to be the leader of her friends' team, but everyone decided that Katya fits better for this role. -There was a time when Polina, in spite of being cowardly, rescued Jason at her own will after Jonathan set his flat on fire. polina.jpg|Polina by frenchtoasting from deviantArt polina_by_princesspeatoadstool-d4214vc.png spring.png|Polina's spring outfit полина копия.png|Polina mopping floor with a broom Category:All characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Starlings